Roger Flynn
Born in August 7th, 1970, Roger Flynn Diamond was raised on Brooklyn, New York. At the age of 10, he told to his father that at the age of 20, he'll work in Mad Shop. At the age of 20, his dream never became reality because he didn't have the necessary money to pay the interview for his future job, due to his excessive spends. But now, at the age of 27, in 1996, he had the necessary money to pay his interview. At the next day, he asked to Rusty McDowell where to find the vacant of the company. After that, Pat McGregor, the boss gave him the former job. After showing him his first creative design, McGregor promoted him as the Vice-President of the Fashion. Background In the episode Pilot, when he is attended by Rusty, Pat comes with Michael to offer Roger his brief job. When Roger develops his first design, Pat offers him the Vice-President of the Fashion, as his new position. Years active (1996-1998) When he started to work in 1996, he had his new assistant, Chris Prescott. In his first three days of work, Michael was his former rival, because Roger had the best ideas of all the office. When Michael started making him booby traps, Roger was very furious about it. At the third booby trap, Pat was going to fire Roger, but he didn't stayed of crossed arms and began to make Pat entry in reason, telling him a lot of words, to the A to Z words causing to Michael believe that Roger is cheap when he's angry. After that Roger accepted his firing, while he was retiring from his office, Michael came and apologized and became friends. In September of 1996, Gustave Longet came to visit Mad Shop and interested in Roger, because he was the best designer of the company. He offered a job Roger, but Roger was without breath, due to the offer that Longet said. In December of 1996, he recognized his former fiancé of high school, Rebecca Turner. At the moment he saw that she was helping with the Christmas tree, he was almost to talk to her. In the Christmas day, Rebecca knew that Roger still loving her. In February of the '98, Roger told Rebecca, 'Rebecca... I love you'. At the moment that they were going to kiss, they were discovered by Pat. After that, they made a deal: one of them must quit. At the final of the day, Pat tell them that nobody's going to quit. He reasoned that he couldn't break a beginning love. In March of 1997, Chris had a letter of his Norwegian parents, causing him to allucinate. When he retired from Mad Shop, Pat assigned him a new assistant, Lawrence. At the final of May, the stuff of Mad Shop (Roger, Lawrence, Rusty, Michael, Pat, Rebecca, Ellie) made a deal with Longet to made a travel around the world in 80 days. At the return, the stuff won causing to make Longet furious. When Longet kidnaps Roger, Pat and Rebecca, Pat agrees the deal that makes with Longet. But Roger told the consequences. Longet tried to shoot Roger, but Roger returns the shoot to Longet, but he shot wrongly to the window glass, causing Longet and Pat fall but hold over the edge of the floor. Roger tries to shoot Longet, which he makes. He shoots Longet, causing him to fall to his death landing on a parked cab. After 4 months later, in mid-year of 1998, when Pat retired for staying with his wife, he gives him the boss position of Mad Shop. Category:Principals Category:Mad Shop Stuff